


【中文翻译】Sick Day 生病的日子

by SueandRabbit



Series: 中文翻译《克里斯汀与埃里克的异地恋和奇遇故事》 [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 克里斯汀得了流感。埃里克对此有些反应过度，态度也变得奇怪起来。或者说，克里斯汀会因为提起埃里克黑暗的过去而感到难受，但至少有一些烘烤的好吃的能帮助他们挺过去。（总有一天这两个人需要促膝长谈一下）





	【中文翻译】Sick Day 生病的日子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070288) by [AmberSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye). 



她鼻塞了好几天了。她觉得是加利福尼亚忽高忽低的气温的缘故——今天八十华氏度（约二十六摄氏度），明天六十华氏度（约十五摄氏度），偶尔还会下点雨——再加上一些春季过敏症，除此之外，没什么大事。

埃里克则不同意。完全不同意。他每天就像个操心的老母鸡似的跟她喋喋不休，告诉她要喝些茶，要早睡，甚至告诉她不要唱歌，以免喉咙疼。她因为最后一条跟他理论了半天，平时她总会和他有这样的谈话，念叨些“我是名成熟的女性，能够照顾好自己，不劳你操心了，非常感谢。”之类的话。

他就此沉默不语，然后说“是我的错”，然后就下线了。

当他们一开始在网上聊天的时候，有那么几次他有过这样的反应。有时她会觉得和他聊天如履薄冰，但她以为这样的情况到现在应该早就不存在了。她走进厨房坐在椅子里，梅格正在学习运动医疗课，她抬起疲惫的双眼——时间已经很晚了——看到克里斯汀脸上的表情，然后合上了书。“闺蜜谈话？(girl talk)”

“闺蜜谈话，我现在很懵。”她把之前和埃里克的谈话告诉了梅格。

梅格思考了一会。“索蕾莉也会做类似的事情。她只有十九岁，折腾了不少事才最终清楚自己的定位，所以只要有什么她不想谈的事情，她就变得很有戒备心，然后就开始在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上跟我吵架。当然这是在我们弄清楚究竟怎么回事之前发生的事了。总之，这是个挺怪的事。像咱们之前去野营，我谈起来如果咱俩是小孩子的话，野营会变成什么样？我猜她小的时候会邀请朋友去野营，但没人愿意去，我简直没法想象！但我认识她很久之后才知道这些事，因为她一直不愿意谈这种事，也许埃里克的情况就跟这个差不多。”

“梅格，如果你什么时候突然讨厌跳舞了，就去当心理咨询师吧。那你是怎么解决这种问题的？”

“呃，啊，有一次她跟我吵架，我就哭了，然后就从这里开始解决了，但是这个方法太让人难过了，所以还是别这么做了吧。”

“我很难过，梅格，真高兴一切都解决了。”

“我猜这是两人建立关系纽带的时候，你能做到的！就算不是现在，至少你们俩每天都能见到对方，他又跑不掉。”她边笑边说道。

克里斯汀哈哈笑起来。“这你说得倒是没错！好啦，我现在平静多了，需要我帮你学习吗？”

“天啊，是的。从十五章到二十章的内容里随便挑点什么来提问我吧。”

“随便什么问题？”

“随便，我们的老师完全不按套路出题。”她气鼓鼓地说道。

“那好吧。第350页，第一题——”克里斯汀开始了。

梅格张大了嘴看着她，然后大笑起来：“你个坏蛋。(you little shit)”

“噢，谢谢你。”

笑过和认真学习过之后，她去睡觉了，而且感觉好多了。

然后她醒来，喉咙发疼，还感觉脑袋轻飘飘的。“该死。”她说道，但没法说出来了，她差不多都失声了。她费了好大劲翻个身，然后看了一眼表，刚六点。克里斯汀抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。看来今天得慢慢熬到睡觉时间了。她今天肯定什么事都做不成了。

她强迫自己打起精神然后起床，按照平时一样做完早晨要做的事，从头到尾她一直在打哆嗦。就连盥洗池的水感觉起来也异常冰冷，但恒温器的温度依然是68华氏度（20摄氏度），所以没必要把温度调高。她拖着自己的背包进了房间，看了一会书，但她完全没办法集中注意力，根本读不下去。她试着回去睡觉，但之前的站立走动让她开始头疼，她又睡不着。

她对这样的情况也开始担心起来。八点钟左右梅格进屋来，她刚起床要去上班。“姑娘，你看上去可不太好。”

“我知道，”她低沉地轻哼着，声音就像垂死的病人似的。“我到底还是病了。”

“真糟糕，我猜肯定是现在正流行的流感，需要我请假待在这里陪你吗？”

“梅格，你真的是小天使，但是别了，去上班吧，也许下班的时候给我带点药回来。”

“没问题，克里斯(Chris)，我八个小时之后就回来，撑住。”

她撑住了，喝了点汤，吃了几块饼干，然后等梅格回来之后，她又吃了点药。梅格给她泡了茶，但不好喝，她放在一边，茶就冷了。到了晚上，她强迫自己洗了个澡换了身衣服，这样她就能和埃里克聊天了，也不会让他太担心。

“晚上好，克里斯汀，在我们开始聊之前，我想就昨晚的事跟你道歉——”

“亲爱的，我接受你的道歉，你只是担心我而已，而且你也担心对了。我病了，傻乎乎地得病了，这病来得太突然。”

“你感觉很糟糕吗？就像你的声音一样糟糕？”他的语气里充满着担忧。

“谢谢你关心啦，”她有气无力地说道，这让她咳嗽起来。“可能是吧，我其实感觉好多了，因为梅格买了药给我吃。”

“这还是好多了？你——”他尖利地叹口气。“我不想越界。”

“你是说昨晚的事吗？我只是以为你太操心了，但是我现在能理解了。别担心我，只要躺上几天我就会好的。”

“你都吃了什么？”

“一点感冒药。(Dayquil)”

“有没有多喝水？”

她沉默了一阵，然后尴尬地笑了笑。“我会没事的，真的。”

他焦躁不安地看着她。“生病是个很凶险的事，克里斯汀，你真的应该好好照顾自己。”

“有你在呢，你想怎么照顾我都行，我会一直坚持下去的。我要去睡觉了，别担心了，埃里克，真的。”

他们互相告别，但他看上去还是惴惴不安。

第二天早上——差不多都快中午了，谢天谢地她之前总算睡着了——她醒过来，听到厨房传来三个人的声音。她大概不应该感到惊讶的，既然昨晚道别时她说了那些话，她以为梅格在用手机看视频。她慢腾腾地洗了个澡，穿着睡衣去了厨房，然后停下脚步，梅格和纳迪尔正在大笑，而埃里克看上去很不自在地坐在桌边。克里斯汀眨了好几次眼睛，试图让自己的大脑接受这样的场景。

“啊。”她说话的语气太夸张了些。

埃里克立即就抬起头站了起来。

“克里斯汀，你醒了，你应该在床上躺着的。”

她在心里瞎猜了好一会儿，但还是叹了口气。她想说“我只是病了，又不是要死了”，但是发现自己发不出声音，她就坐到埃里克的椅子上去了；埃里克一只手扶住她的肩膀，一只手抚上她依然很温热的前额。尽管她还是很想抱怨他有点太任性了，她还是在他清凉的触碰下放松下来，然后轻哼起来。

“我去泡茶。”纳迪尔让出了桌子，到厨房里忙活起来，就好像他对她家的厨房已经了如指掌。的确，这间厨房又小又乱，但不难找到东西。

“纳迪尔昨晚给你发短信了，想知道你是不是还好，他多体贴啊，不是吗？总之，我回了短信，然后我们就聊起来了，埃里克和纳迪尔这两个人应该和医生差不多，所以我就请他们来了，因为我知道我没法说服你去真正的医生那里看病。”梅格说道，“现在我要出门去找索蕾莉啦，噢，说起来，现在就是谈那件事的良机了，克里斯，回见了各位，能见到你俩真好。”

然后她就跑了，这个胆小鬼。“你有一个非常好的朋友，克里斯汀。”埃里克轻声说道，条件反射似的碰了一下他的面具，然后又把手扶回她的肩膀上，她靠在他胸前。克里斯汀刚从她的圣诞远行回到家，就把所有的事情都告诉梅格了，梅格发誓说只要克里斯汀告诉她所有细节，她就绝对不再多打听任何事，即使她特别想知道情人节都发生了什么。梅格的确是个很好的朋友。

“我真的太幸运了，有最好的朋友，还有一个好男友。”她舒服地合上眼。

“还有一个泡茶好手，把这个喝了。”纳迪尔在她面前放下马克杯，她马上就端起来喝了一口，然后差点吐出来，苦涩的味道让她睁大了眼睛。

“什么泡茶好手啊！这茶太恶心啦，你是想毒死我嘛？”纳迪尔不说话了，看上去若有所思。埃里克在她身后缩了缩身子。

“纳迪尔，你能让我和埃里克聊一会吗？”

“当然，反正我要去车里拿点东西。”

想来纳迪尔自然是给他们租了辆车。她的脑子里不禁浮现出这样的场景：暴躁的埃里克被困在汽车座位里，他非常不想坐在车里，然后没完没了地烦着纳迪尔。纳迪尔的嘴角浮现出微笑，他一定也想到了同样的事。门刚刚关上，埃里克就要求道：“把茶喝了。”

她叹气，但还是喝了一大口，尽量赶紧吞下去少让茶留在她舌头上。“这里面都放了什么？”

“各种帮助你康复的草药，我加了生姜来调味。”他说道。

“你……会制茶？临时做的？”

“我当然会做，你之前根本都喝不到什么能帮助你康复的东西。”

“这就是流感而已，埃里克。”

“也许吧，但昨晚你说过——”

“我知道。”她目前还不想谈那些事。“我对这茶的槽糕评价又戳到你什么痛脚了？(landmine)”

埃里克沉默了，他绕过椅子然后坐在她身边的空椅子上。她几乎都能感觉到他的情绪低落下来了，要不就是她的胃正在抗议那杯难喝的茶水。但她还是挪过去握起他的手。“嘿，”她说道，让他抬起头，“你能谈谈这事吗？”

“我不想谈关于波斯的事，我之前告诉过你我在那里的大致情况……但是我没提过纳迪尔有过一个儿子。”

克里斯汀惊讶地抬起头：“他有儿子？”

“曾经有过。”埃里克轻声纠正道，她拉下脸。“他得了一种罕见的疾病，无法医治且异常痛苦。他早就失明了，我一有时间就给他做点小玩意儿，做些能出声的玩具让他玩，或者给他讲些西方世界的故事。他的四肢也不能动了，愈发因为疼痛而意识不清。纳迪尔都没时间照顾他，而他的母亲也已经去世了。他的免疫系统非常，非常脆弱，每个月他似乎都会生病。我就自制些茶来帮他缓解，但茶终究也帮不上忙了，当时纳迪尔请求我——”

许久的停顿。这个故事已经把她惊得清醒了，她立即就把她之前说的话和他的故事联系在了一起。毒药。“你的茶最终不是要治愈他的。”

“对，茶麻痹了他的痛苦，在他停止呼吸前，他就睡着了，至少纳迪尔是这么告诉我的。纳迪尔一直抱着他，而我像个懦夫一样跑掉了。”

“埃里克，”她吸口气，转过身然后把他拉近。“不，纳迪尔在最后带着痛苦陪着他的儿子，你不是懦夫。”这两个人大老远地为了她跑来，心里装着这么沉重的过往，只是为了让她能感觉好受些，她可真是够没良心的了。“所以你就对我生病这件事反应这么大？”

他叹气。“是的，我很抱歉。”

“不，不，不要因为你担心我而道歉。只需要让我知道你有你的理由，而我会接受的，埃里克。”她嘬了几口茶，像是要证明她的观点。

“你不是——”

“我们会谈到这些事的，还有你在波斯的其他事，还有你去波斯之前发生的事。但我觉得最好每次只说一点，或者至少在纳迪尔没在外面等着我们的情况下再聊。”

埃里克看上去松了口气。“谢谢你，克里斯汀，我去叫他回来。”

“我会把茶喝掉的，还有，埃里克？”她等着他转过身来。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，克里斯汀。”

纳迪尔进来了，嘴几乎咧到耳根，笑得就像只逮到金丝雀的猫一样。“猜猜谁把钱包落在车里啦？”

克里斯汀差点把最后一口茶喷出来，她看到纳迪尔抱着三个灰粉色的盒子和一个饮料杯走进来，那些都是从街角的面包店买的，那里的东西可不便宜。“这些东西最好有营养，纳迪尔。”埃里克不太高兴地说道。

纳迪尔朝她眨眨眼。“那不勒斯甜点(Struffoli)，果冻蛋糕，这些东西看着像装饰过的华夫饼——”

“意大利脆饼，”克里斯汀解释道。“那家面包店的做法是一次做一个，用手持式饼铛放在炉子上烘烤，我猜这也是它传统的做法。”

“怪不得卖那么贵呢！”克里斯汀又开始笑了。“还有，趁埃里克杀了我之前，什锦水果。”

埃里克又让她吃了些药，然后他们就开始享用那些甜点和水果了。克里斯汀感觉自己的状态好多了，足够能招待客人了，但纳迪尔挥手拒绝了。（“你开什么玩笑？我可是在加利福尼亚啊，我得出去逛逛，你们俩就看个电影什么的吧。”）

这是个很好的主意。她依偎在埃里克身边，两人一起看《怪兽电力公司》。等克里斯汀注意到的时候已经快五点了，她惊讶得吸口气，这让她咳嗽起来。“我都不知道居然这么晚了，今天都发生什么了？”

“你基本都睡过去了，这是好事，你需要睡眠，今晚你也要早睡。”

“好吧。”埃里克又用那种表情(The Look)看她了。她微笑。“我会想你的，你什么时候走？”

“只要纳迪尔注意到时间，观光结束回来之后。”埃里克边说边笑道。克里斯汀笑出声来。

“真抱歉我要么睡得不省人事，要么就在你身边一直咳嗽。”

“不用道歉，我很高兴能来这里陪着你。”

“我也是，亲爱的。”

他们又聊了一会，聊到她的课业，他的音乐，聊到纳迪尔是怎样在纽约找到工作的，然后开始出现在埃里克家门口。还聊到她走之后，他有一次订披萨外卖，纳迪尔给外卖员开了门，而那人就像见了鬼似的。

“纳迪尔看他的那个样子也糊涂了，我就在一边尽力不让自己笑出来，还要一本正经地坐着，看着纳迪尔一直在检查是不是自己脸上有什么东西，或者是衣服穿得哪里奇怪……”

他们为此哈哈大笑起来，而同时门被撞开了。“埃里克！你为什么不打电话给我？”

“你看上去玩得很开心，Daroga”他慢条斯理地说道。他朝克里斯汀一笑，然后犹豫地吻了她，依然不习惯做这样的事。“再见，克里斯汀，我留了茶给你，喝了吧，早点去睡觉，明天我再找你聊天。”

“随时发短信给我，谢谢你啦，亲爱的。”

纳迪尔绅士地等在门外，埃里克一路听着纳迪尔的抱怨离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者文后记：埃里克回去之后就彻底病倒了，但他没跟克里斯汀提起这件事。


End file.
